


Jealous

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants some reassurance.</p>
<p>Written for Gallavich Week 2 Day 3 - Jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

It’s the first time Ian sets foot on the diner where Mandy works, and he finds it bigger and cleaner than he suspected it would be. It’s quite nice, actually, aside from all the orange. He arranged to meet Mickey there, but he doesn’t seem to have arrived yet.  The place is not full, but it’s not empty either, some couples and groups of friends having dinner.  He finds the counter and smiles at Mandy, who’s serving some old guy some coffee. She sees him and smiles back, leaning over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“What are you doing here?”

“Figured I’d finally visit the place where my best friend has been working for months. It’s nice, I like it.”

She rolls her eyes and he laughs. “For real. Nicer than the diner where Fiona works.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been convicted.”

“Which is a miracle”, he leans over the counter and whispers to tease her, laughing at the way she scowls at him.

“You here on your own? Where’s your shadow?”

Ian smiles at the way she mentions Mickey. Ever since he got sick, Mickey seems to have taken as his job to always be by his side. Even after he started taking meds and got stabilized, Mickey was still closer to him than usual. At first Ian had been mad about it, thinking Mickey considered him weak and in need of constant supervision. They had an argument about it, and Mickey had confessed amidst his shouts that he wanted to spend time with Ian now that they were out and didn’t have to keep hiding anymore. So now Ian wanted to make sure they spent every possible moment together. They both knew they’d get tired of it eventually, but right now they were enjoying their “honeymoon phase”.

“Working, but he’s supposed to meet me here in…” He consults his watch. “Three minutes. Which gives me just enough time to go to the restroom. Where is it, by the way?”

Mandy shakes her head and nods to a customer who’s just asked her for the menu. “On your right.”

“Thanks!” He turns and goes and Mandy hands the guy the menu and goes back into the kitchen for more coffee.

As soon as she leaves, Mickey arrives, looking around for his sister or his boyfriend. When he doesn’t see any of them, he sits on a stool by the counter to wait. He takes his phone out to check the time. He’s still a couple of minutes early, so he’s not worried that Ian isn’t there yet.

A young waitress approaches him across the counter.  “Good evening. Coffee, sir?”

Mickey looks up. She’s pretty, black and curvy, with big brown eyes and full lips. She’s wearing that hideous uniform, but the orange complements her skin tone and doesn’t look that terrible. Her name tag says ‘Alicia’ in all caps. He shakes his head.

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh.” She pouts and leans over, pressing her boobs against the counter and making them seem fuller, her top buttons open showing quite a good amount of them. “Too bad. Are you sure there’s nothing I can get you? Maybe something sweet?”

“Hey!”

Mickey looks up at the familiar voice.

“There you are.” He smiles at his sister, who’s coming from the kitchen with fresh coffee. “I was beginning to think you were lying about the whole working thing.”

Mandy rolls her eyes as she serves coffee around and sets the pot back down.

“How do you two know each other?”, Alicia asks, straightening up.

“He’s my douchebag brother, Mickey.”

“Brother?” She smiles at Mickey. “You never told me you had a hot brother.”

Mickey raises his eyebrows and Mandy scoffs. “That’s because I don’t.”

“So, Mickey…” Alicia leans over again. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Mickey’s eyes widen and his eyebrows rise even more, but before he can answer, someone else does it for him.

“No.” They all turn to see Ian, who approaches them and puts his hands on Mickey’s shoulder. “But he has a _boyfriend_.”

Alicia quickly straightens up again. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were…”

“Gay?” Mickey frowns at her.

“I was going to say ‘taken’, actually. Well… pity.” She turns and leaves to serve the tables and Ian scoffs.

“Slut.”

“She’s not that bad.”

Ian gasps. “Not that… She was all over you!”

Mandy snickers. “She’s not bad, she’s just blind.”

Mickey glares at her.

“You were enjoying that, weren’t you?” Ian crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“What? No! Of course not. I didn’t even notice it! Well, not until she said I was hot.”

“She said WHAT?”

“Why, you don’t agree?”

“Of course I do, I just don’t like it when other people are all over you.”

“Oh, god!” Mandy pretend gags and leaves as well.

Mickey smiles and leans his back against the counter. “Jealous, Gallagher?”

“Yeah, I am.” His tone softens and he pouts a bit. “How can I know what you were going to do if I hadn’t arrived?

“What, you think I was going to fuck her in the bathroom?”

Ian shrugs lightly. “Not the first time you fuck a girl…”, he says in a low voice.

Mickey sighs and stands up. He grabs Ian’s cheeks between his hands and forces him to look at him in the eyes.

“I do not want to fuck any girl, or any guy, except for you, ok?” He stands on his tiptoes to give Ian a soft kiss. Ian smiles against his lips. “Okay”, he whispers back when they break apart.

“Now come on, let’s get a table, I’m fucking starving!”


End file.
